


Golpe de suerte

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: La energía excesiva de Bokuto ocasionaba uno que otro accidente, entre los más comunes, golpes y tropiezos. Había trabajado en sus celebraciones para evitar herir a otros; por eso, cuando golpea la cara de Akaashi por accidente luego de ganar un set, mantener la calma es algo complicado.





	Golpe de suerte

La energía excesiva de Bokuto ocasionaba uno que otro accidente, entre los más comunes, golpes y tropiezos. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde antes de tener el cabello de dos tonos e incluso antes de su primera práctica oficial de voleibol. Era común que su piel se colorase de morado en algunos puntos como consecuencia de un descuido; en una proporción más baja, tampoco era de extrañarse que él pintase esos tonos en la piel de alguien más sin quererlo.

Nunca le había dado la mayor importancia —aunque sí se sentía bastante culpable si otra persona era la que acababa dolorida— hasta que se percató de que su fuerza de verdad era de temer. Tardó demasiado, considerando que eso ocurrió poco después de ser reconocido como el as de su equipo. Fue durante una de esas veces que se refrescó bajo el agua de la regadera al ducharse que reflexionó todo lo que implicaba ser quien ocupaba ese título: la admiración de los novatos, la precaución de los rivales, el vitoreo de los espectadores, el renombre en general, el peso que debía cargar con orgullo.

La estrella marcaba puntos potentes y resonantes, capaces de crear un corto silencio luego de impactar el suelo y de rebotar aún más alto de lo que el armador había levantado el balón. ¿Cuánta fuerza hacía falta para esa hazaña? ¡Y él la había logrado! Silbó; sus músculos no eran solo físico, eran un arma de la que debía tener sumo cuidado si no quería herir a terceros.

Por eso, a partir de ese instante, procuró no hacer movimientos bruscos ni repentinos estando demasiado cerca de otros; lo menos que deseaba era noquear a alguien. Fue imposible evitarlo todas las veces, mas sí disminuyeron los accidentes poco a poco. Le aliviaba ese nuevo control, si podía llamarlo de esa manera. Después de todos los golpes que casi cada miembro del club sufrió por estar mal posicionado durante una de sus detonaciones expresivas, esperaba que nunca le tocase a Akaashi conocer lo que era estar en el camino de sus puños.

Y era que Bokuto se guardaba muy bien su motivo más personal para su contención: no permitiría que la persona que le gustaba tuviera hematomas por su culpa porque, vamos, ¿qué impresión se llevaría de él si lo hiciera? Mientras menos puntos negativos acumulase, mucho mejor.

Su estrategia fue exitosa por todo el año y medio que llevaba conociéndolo. Tal vez, tanto tiempo saliendo liso instaló una confianza mayor de la debida en sus movimientos y fuera por eso que, después de marcar el punto que les hizo ganar el primer set en un partido de práctica contra Nekoma, extendió tanto sus brazos a los lados que se echaron algo para atrás, lo suficiente para darle en todo el centro del rostro a uno de sus compañeros con los nudillos. A Bokuto se le deshizo la sonrisa e inhaló agudo en cuanto sintió el choque. Podía ver a Kuroo a punto de doblarse de una carcajada del otro lado de la red; no le dio ningún buen presentimiento. Esperando lo peor, volteó muy despacio con labios apretados y ojos casi desorbitados a su izquierda, donde Sarukui y Komi rodeaban a un Akaashi con medio cuerpo agachado y una mano en su nariz.

—Bien hecho, campeón. —Konoha apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Sacudía la cabeza con lentitud—. Sé cómo son esos golpes, no me extrañaría que comenzara a sangrarle la nariz.

—¡Akaashi! —Las palabras del otro solo aumentaron su pánico. Dio los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él en apenas un segundo—. Akaashi —repitió más tembloroso al ver cuánto apretaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño—. ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Duele mucho?! —interrogó sin pausa y sin darle tiempo de siquiera decidir una respuesta.

El armador se enderezó, abrió los ojos para dirigirle una mirada directa que lo crispó y apartó la mano, exhibiendo el corto sendero rojo que nacía en una de sus fosas nasales y desembocaba en sus labios. De haber sido posible perder el color hasta en su cabello, Bokuto habría quedado en blanco de tanto que palideció ante esa imagen que tanto empeño había puesto en jamás crear ni atestiguar.

—¡Estás sangrando! —alargó la última vocal con más drama del adecuado. Al mismo tiempo, tomó la muñeca izquierda de Akaashi para devolver su mano donde estaba.

—No es tan grave, Bokuto-san —dijo con una voz que le habría sonado graciosa bajo cualquier otro contexto, pues apretaba la parte blanda de su nariz entre sus dedos.

—¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería! ¡Yo lo hago! —Sin dar espacio a opiniones, Bokuto rodeó a Akaashi por los hombros y lo guio hacia la salida del gimnasio.

—No estoy tan mal. —Trató de zafarse, pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

—¡Si hay sangre, hay algo mal! —Llevó su mano libre al pecho, aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta—. Es mi culpa que estés así. Me haré cargo y te cuidaré, Akaashi.

—Entonces, ¿podría no hablar tan alto al lado de mi oreja? Me duele la cabeza.

El estrujón en su corazón se vio reflejado en sus dedos alrededor del hombro más delgado.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —murmuró con la vista en el suelo.

—No, entiendo que fue un accidente.

—¿Sí?

—Así es.

—Perdóname, no quería arruinar tu cara.

—¿Arruinar mi cara...? —repitió con una ceja arqueada.

—Te rompí la nariz, ¿no?

—Le digo que no es tan grave —suspiró.

Bokuto no estaba convencido. Había sangrado demasiado para el poco tiempo que llevaba herido cuando lo vio, ¿no significaba eso que el impacto había sido fortísimo? ¿Y si de verdad lo había fracturado y todo su trabajo se había ido por el caño? Sería el peor golpe que le había dado a alguien en su vida, ¡¿por qué le tocó a Akaashi experimentar su fuerza demoledora de huesos?! Si él mismo estropeaba parte de la belleza del chico, jamás se perdonaría. Seguiría considerándolo hermoso, solo que ya no sería tan perfecto.

Al llegar a la enfermería, lo ayudó a sentarse en la primera camilla a pesar de no ser necesario y le indicó que mantuviera la cabeza agachada sin importar que eso ya lo supiera. Mientras daba vueltas por el lugar pensando qué sería mejor usar para limpiar la sangre o qué otra cosa podría requerirse, preguntó:

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Ya se me está pasando.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no te rompí la nariz?

—Si no se me hincha de más, puede estar seguro de que no me fracturó nada.

¿Cómo era que, siendo el de la hemorragia, Akaashi fuese el más calmado incluso en ese momento? Aunque no debía sorprenderse por aquello; no era una novedad que el más joven mantuviese su compostura intacta ante cualquier circunstancia. Después de todo, su tranquilidad era uno de los aspectos que amaba de él. De cierto modo, que no se hubiese alterado le brindaba solo una pizca menos de preocupación. Si no se molestaba, no podía ser tan malo, pero eso no eliminaba su culpa ni el impulso de pedir disculpas al menos una vez por minuto.

Bokuto encontró un paquete de toallitas húmedas y supuso que sería más fácil quitarle la sangre con ellas que con una gasa. Extrajo una y se posicionó frente a Akaashi.

—Hey, necesito que apartes un poco aquí para limpiarte. —Señaló la mano que apretaba su nariz.

—Eso puede esperar.

—¡Será más difícil si se seca más! Vamos, solo tienes que mover esto para arriba y... —Empujó su muñeca hacia arriba con los dedos—. ¡Listo!

Se agachó solo un poco más y comenzó a pasar la toallita por el espacio entre la nariz y la boca de Akaashi con toques cortos, cuidadosos. Bokuto se concentró tanto en la labor que no se percató de los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre que observaban su mirada entrecerrada y labios fruncidos casi sin pestañear; tampoco se enteró de la temperatura creciente en las mejillas ajenas, a escasos centímetros de donde trabajaba. La toallita bloqueaba el aire que exhalaba, razón por la que mucho menos supo de la irregularidad que había adquirido su respiración.

—Ah, también tienes en el labio. —Pensó en pedir permiso o en darle la toallita para que él mismo removiese la sangre de ahí, pero su mano actuó antes de siquiera coordinar sus ideas con sus músculos.

La boca ya abierta formó un espacio más redondo al instante y dejó escapar un casi inaudible sonido de sorpresa. Entonces, Bokuto se congeló frente al rápido análisis de la situación actual. No había demasiada separación entre sus rostros, una delgada capa que tal vez ni medía un milímetro de grosor era lo que evitaba el contacto directo de sus dedos con los labios de Akaashi y, cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse hacia arriba, se toparon con párpados abiertos a lo que parecía ser su máxima capacidad.

—¡Ah! —La fuerza del descubrimiento lo llevó a desequilibrarse y a caer de trasero en el suelo—. ¡Eso fue muy atrevido, lo siento! —exclamó. Sentía que su cara se coloraba.

—Está bien, Bokuto-san. —Aun si su voz ya salía distorsionada, en ese momento sonó más rara todavía—. Puede hacerlo.

—¿E-En serio? —Akaashi asintió—. De acuerdo.

Ahora que era consciente de las reacciones de ambos, le costó algo más recuperar su posición anterior y retomar la limpieza. Echó un par de vistazos a su mirada sin saber muy bien si lo que buscaba era una aprobación o cualquier señal de retroceso; no hallar nada de lo segundo lo impulsó a proceder. Esa vez, sus ojos estuvieron bien abiertos y su boca era una línea recta nerviosa, sin incluir la adición de la rojez que el calor ocasionó en su rostro.

No solo eliminaba los rastros de sangre, también humedecía sus labios y los volvía más rosados, más apetecibles. Tragó grueso, debía controlar sus pensamientos. Al no haber sido una mancha muy grande, terminó bastante rápido.

—Listo —avisó y se irguió.

—Gracias.

—No es nada. —Se encogió de hombros con una diminuta sonrisa—. De verdad lo siento.

—No es su culpa, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi liberó su nariz de sus dedos—. No debí acercarme tanto sabiendo que iba a celebrar.

—¡Está muy roja! —gritó, sus manos a cada costado de su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tu nariz! Ay, no, ¡¿y si eso es prueba de que sí la rompí?!

—Es normal que...

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se lanzó a abrazarlo de inmediato—. ¡No quería torcer tu nariz!

—No lo hizo. —Akaashi tardó en responder el abrazo. Mientras los brazos del capitán envolvían sus hombros con una presión considerable, él solo apoyó sus manos contra su espalda con más suavidad.

—No quería hacerte daño —susurró—. Eso sí no lo puedes negar.

—No lo hizo queriendo.

—No me odies si tu nariz queda fea después de esto.

Akaashi suspiró, luego acarició su espalda muy despacio. Tuvo que callar a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que eso se sentía de maravilla, convencerla de que no era adecuado en ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo odiaría si usted me gusta?

Bokuto deshizo el abrazo en un segundo, echándose para atrás lo que la longitud de sus brazos le permitió, pues aún sostenía sus hombros con las manos. Observó al menor con ojos redondos y latidos en sus oídos. La hemorragia había parado y, en lugar de molestia, identificó una pequeña sonrisa y mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Escuché bien?

—No dudo que tenga un buen oído, Bokuto-san.

Deslizó sus manos de los hombros a la mandíbula de Akaashi. No lo veía directo a los ojos porque calculaba qué tanto debía ladear la cabeza para no chocar narices en el momento que inclinó el cuerpo para besar sus labios. No fue más que una unión de unos cuantos segundos, pues no se atrevió a moverse para otra cosa más que no fuese alejarse a donde estaba antes.

—Tú también me gustas, Akaashi —confesó, acariciando lo que alcanzaba de su cara con los pulgares.

Si lo que hacía falta para que le declarase sus sentimientos era un golpe potente, Bokuto no habría sido capaz de dárselo apropósito; por lo que estaba extrañamente agradecido de que su descuido no tuviera más parte negativa que un simple susto.


End file.
